


[PODFIC] In the Eyes of the Father

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: [podfic] Eyes [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Community: podfic_bingo, Incest, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6760357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The only way to get rid of a temptation is to yield to it.” - Oscar Wilde</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] In the Eyes of the Father

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In the Eyes of the Father](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654865) by [endeni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endeni/pseuds/endeni). 



 

 **Download** :[ MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/v08l2hj1jefkkq4/Eyes%20p2%20full%20edit%20w%20music.mp3?dl=0)   (33.1 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

 **Length** : 00:35:50

**Author's Note:**

> Filling my podfic bingo Angst square.


End file.
